My love for you
by RozaX4XDimitri
Summary: Bella and Paul love story can love really fix it all. Can Paul save Bella or will he be to late. Will love blossom or die? READ TO FIND OUT
1. Imprinting it had to happen

_Bella is the quite girl of La push. Paul is the so called member of the La push gang._

_Bella's father loves to drink and beat up his daughter._

_What will happen when Paul thinks out can him and Bella get closer together and can he save her from Charlie._

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

My name is Bella Swan and i live in La push.

My mother died giving birth to me and i was left with my father who loves his whiskey and then he uses me as a punching bag and he just laughs.

I have never told anyone cause Charlie said he would kill me if i ever said anything to anyone.

_BEEP BEEP __**BEEP**_

I groaned it was my first day back at school for my senior year.

So i got up Charlie didn't come home last night he most likely passed out in the street again somewhere.

I ran to the shower and let the warm water run over my body.

10 minutes later i was dressed and heading out the door.

My whole body hurt from Charlie beating me and i was always wear long sleeve tops and pants in what ever season.

When i walked in to La push High i heard heaps of people whispering about me.

_Man she is so ugly, no wounder why she has no friends. _One said and the rest laughed with her.

I just kept walking and didn't listen.

I always walk with my head down and today for the first time i ran into someone and fell to the ground when i looked up i was looking into the eyes of the so called La push gang. The one named Paul was standing over me watching me and his eyes melted into mine. Next to him was Jacob Black and his girlfriend Leah Clearwater, her brother Seth with his girlfriend Kim, Quil, Embry, Bradley, Collin, Emily and the leader of the gang and Emily's boyfriend Sam.

Emily was always nice to me so she stepped front and held her hand out to help me out but i stood up really quick turned and walked away without looking back i didn't want her to touch me because i was scared that i would cry out in pain.

**PPOV**

I was talking to the group when someone small ran into me and fell to the ground. We all turned around to see who it was and it was the small girl named Bella Swan.

I was looking into her eyes and i couldn't look away our eyes melted together she was looking at us and then Emily stepped forward to help her up and she got up by her self which looked like it hurt her but she still got up and quickly walked away from us.

We looked at each other worried and Emily looked upset.

"Well that was freaky." said Seth

"Shut it Seth." i snapped

Everyone looked at me weirdly but Jacob, Leah, Sam, Emily, Kim and Seth ended up smiling at me.

"What the fuck at you smiling around?"

"Well my dear Paul i think u have just imprinted on little Bella." said Leah

"Bullshit Leah, go tell someone else your fucking lies." and with that the bell rang and i walked away.

Me and the group didn't fit in here because you see we are different we are know as werewolves (shape shifters).

We have been waiting for the next to join us but we don't know who it is no one does so we just have to wait and see.

On my way to class i seen a group of girls pushing MY Bella around......Wait my Bella no it's Bella.

They pushed her into the wall and she hit her head into a locker and fell backwards they laughed and walked off leaving her there.

I ran up to see if she was ok and when i looked down she had blood coming out of the cut in her head and she had be knocked out from the hit.

Then i heard the group coming up behind me and seen who i was looking at.

"Paul? What happened?" Sam asked

"Jessica and her slut of friends were pushing her around and she hit her head on the locker and blacked out. What do we do Sam?"

"Will take her to our place Paul."

Sam and the group are my family and Sam and me are like brothers and we live together.

I bent down to pick Bella up and when i touched her back with my hands she cried out in pain. And a tear fell down her cheek.

We all ran to the van and drove to mine and Sam's place.

I decided to take her to my room so she could sleep in a bed. But the girls said to change her first so we let them.

That when we heard the girls scream.

Emily and Kim we hugging and cry together.

Leah was crying to but standing over Bella looking at her.

We walked over to see why they screamed Bella was still asleep and now laying in her bra and undies with bruises and cuts all over her.

I couldn't believe what i was seeing that beautiful girl was getting the shit kick out of her and i didn't want that to happen to this angel not my angel please no her.

I then realized i was shaking my whole body was i was going to phase i needed to get away from Bella so i ran out hearing everyone calling me back and i ripped my shorts and shirt of when i got into the forest and then i phased and went for a long run.

I needed to think and have some time alone thinking about what to do to help this girl and i hope i would help her soon.


	2. Believe it or not

**BPOV**

I can't remember anything that happened to me.

_And where the hell am i?_

I looked around the room i was in it had a smell of roses and the forest kind of smell.

The room was dark i was on a big king size bed.

There were pictures on the wall then i knew where i was i was in the gang's house because there was pictures of them all around the room.

The gang leaves together.

I heard someone coming so i quickly closed my eyes and the door opened.

"I know your awake Bella please open your eyes?" someone said

I open my eyes and their was Paul Smith looking me right in the face i didn't understand in one bit.

He sat next to me and looked at the window.

About ten minutes later he look back at me and said.

"Bella i know you are getting the shit kicked out of you but i don't know but who, please tell me?"

"Who are you and where's the old Paul that never looked at me?"

Then he kissed me and it felt magical our lips moved together like they were one. His tongue bit my bottom lip and asked if he cause enter to my surprise i let him our tongues moved together like our lips did. I deepened the kiss and then he pulled back and said.

"Bella..............................."

**Sorry Everyone had to do it.**

**I wish i could see your faces but oh well**

**Sorry again love you all **

**-Mel**

**(RozaX4XDimitri)**

**xxx**


	3. i Don't understand

**Last time**

_They kissed and Paul said_

_"Bella................"_

**BPOV**

"Bella we need to talk."

And with that i slapped him.

"OUCH, What was that for?"

"Well Mr-I'm-so-hot-i-can-go-around-and-kiss-whoever-i want. First you have never ever said a word to me in your life until now. Second i don't know anything about you besides your in a gang and you kiss me. Need i say more."

"No."

"Good now move i want to go home."

And he moved out of my way and i didn't care if all i was in was mini shorts and a tank top but i put my shoes on and walked out.

In the dinning room everyone sat at the table.

Leah, Emily and Kim looked shocked.

Sam, Jacob, Seth, Bradley, Collin and Jared. Had smiles on their faces.

_Wait! Jared what was he doing here?_

_Flashback_

_**"Fuck they think they are so cool." said Jared**_

_**He has been my only friend since i was born.**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"That fuck up gang."**_

_**"Jared honey, i love you as a brother so please stop swearing before you get in shit again."**_

_**"Sorry Bells."**_

_**"And don't worry about them."**_

_**"I would never join them ever."**_

_**"I hope you don't."**_

_End of flashback_

"Jared? What are you doing here?"

He put his head and didn't answer.

"JARED!!! FOR FUCK SAKE DON'T DO THIS TO ME NOT NOW. NOT AFTER ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS."

He didn't answer again and i felt a tear going down my cheek and i ran out and all the way home.

When i got home Charlie was going crazy because i didn't go to school and i was late to make his dinner.

He punched me in the face and pulled my hair then he got the baseball bat and hit me in the gut with it and then went to bed.

I was laying on the floor near the kitchen until i knew he was asleep then i went upstairs and went to see how hurt i was i had a black eye and a cut lip. Then when i lifted my shirt up i winces in pain and i had a huge red mark going across my gut.

I hopped into the shower for a few minutes then went to bed in pain

In the morning i woke up at 5 and got ready for school and walked out the door before Charlie woke up.

Then i got a message on my phone

**To Bella:**

_I know what he is _

_doing to you. Me and my_

_friends can stop him _

_from hurting you ever again._

**From Unknown**

**To Unknown**

_I don't know who you are and_

_what your talking about_

_but tell me who the hell you _

_are and who are these friends_

**From Bella**

**To Bella**

_You will find out who_

_we are soon i promise_

_Goodbye until then_

**From Unknown**

WTF. What's going on how does anyone know I've never told anyone. Charlie is going to kill me for sure now.

I was at school and i seen Paul and the rest of his gang watching me and ever time i took a step i would wince in pain.

That's when Jessica and her group of sluts came up to me.

"Well look who it is girls. It's the loner named Bella."

They all laughed.

That's when i started to shake and i didn't understand.

**PPOV**

I was watching Jessica and the sluts go around my Bella.

Then i heard Jessica say "Well look who it is girls. It's the loner named Bella. Then they started to laugh at her.

When i looked at her she was shaking like she was going to phase.

Sam grabbed my arm and order me to go over to her and try to calm her down.

So i walked up to her in front of Jessica and i known Jessica had a huge crush on me and i grabbed Bella around the waist and she looked into my eyes and stopped shaking right away but i rubbed small circles into her back and she winced in pain. I didn't understand it. Then Jessica knocked me out of thought when she said.

"Omg your not going out with her are you Paul?"

"Yes Jessica i am going out with Bella."

"That's like yuk." said one of her friends

"I didn't need you side comment thanks slut."

"Whatever Paul i know you will come to me soon."

And they walked off swinging their hips.

"Why did you do that?" Said an angel next to me.

I looked down and seen Bella with tears in here eyes.

"Why wouldn't i Bella?"

"Because like someone tells me all the time no one cares about me I'm worthless.

Then she ran away crying.

Jared came over to me then and said.

"Paul i think i know who is doing this to her."

"What? Who?"

"I think it's Charlie."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he is a drunk and he has said that to her all her life and i would know because i have been her best friend since we were born."

Sam and the pack came over and started talking about what happened i didn't listen on bit i wanted to find Bella.

I think Emily noticed me worrying about Bella because she looked at me then said something to Sam then he looked at me and said.

"Ok everyone lets phase and find Bella because i think she has just phased by herself. Collin, Bradley, Jared and Kim and you to Seth can all go back home and make a second bed up in Paul's room for Bella and have some clothes and blankets ready for us for when we get there now Go. He ordered.

I ran to the forest and pulled my clothes off and throw them to Seth and phased and i heard Bella's thoughts right away.

(Paul is **Bold **and Bella is_ Italic_)

**Bella?**

_Who is that? Who's there? What's wrong with me?_

**Bella it's me Paul.**

_Paul?_

**Yes it's me look I'm going to get you to come back to my place but i need you to phase back to human form.**

_How do i do that?_

**Think of something happy.**

_Ok can i think about you kissing me please_

**Sure and Bella when you phase back. Will be naked ok so don't freak out at me ok.**

_Ok i will phased back now._

And she did next thing i knew i was looking her up and down and i phased back too.

She blushed and hide her face i putted my shorts on and walked up to her put my hand under her chin lifted her face up and seen the cut on her lip and the black eye clearing up right before my eyes. I gave her my shirt and she put it on it was like a dress on her. She hugged me after the hug i picked her up bridal style and carried ti to my place. When i got back Sam and them where not there and another weird thing i didn't hear their thoughts when they phased. Hmmmm? Weird.

I'll talk to Sam about it later.


	4. The horrible truth

**PPOV**

After i took Bella back to my place i told her she could go lay down in my bed which she did.

**10 Minutes later**

The pack walked in with worried looks on their faces then they seen me.

"Paul what the fuck happened we couldn't hear you when you phased to find Bella." said Sam

"I don't what happened i was just about to ask you that."

"Oh where is she?" asked Emily

"In my room i asleep. But I'll go wake her up."

When i walked in Bella wasn't there but there was a 2 notes in her handwriting on the pillow that she used.

The first had the pack written on it.

_Dear Paul & Group,_

_Thank you for helping me but i had to go._

_Or the person who is beating the shit out of me so you put it_

_will kill me._

_I can't handle being a werewolf like you when i was on all i could think about_

_is my mother._

_I know about what you where before i turned into one but the only reason i knew is_

_because my mother was one._

_Thanks again_

_Bella_

_P.S. See you around._

The second had my name on it.

_Paul,_

_i understand what happened between us._

_The whole imprinting thing and I'm glad i found you._

_But i worried if we got close like we are meant to then you will get mixed up in my problems _

_and i don't want that._

_I do love you Paul please understand _

_Goodbye your imprint, your love and your soul mate_

_Bella_

_P.S. I'll see you in my dreams_

She left she ran back to whoever is doing this to her.

"Paul?" said Kim

"What?"

"I know who is hurting her."

"What? Who's doing this to Bella?"

"It's her father Charlie."

"Her father is doing this to her?"

"Yeah. She told me but made me promise not to tell you but she is in danger and by the time she gets home she will be late and his dinner isn't ready yet so he will hurt her."

**KPOV**

I told Paul about Charlie beating Bella.

And he started shaking and he ran out and phased.

So the pack ran out after him and phased too.

_Paul you have to stop now? _**Jared**

_I can't i need to make sure she is ok. _**Paul**


	5. He's going down

**BPOV**

After i ran away from Paul and everyone i ran home.

I know stupid idea Charlie is going to kill me.

It was then when i was walking up to my house i seen Jessica walking out of my house saying to Charlie.

"Paul Smith put his arm around her and said they we're together like dating so i like came and told you about it cause i don't want her to get hurt."

"Thank you Jessica that's so thoughtful i will tell Bella you stopped by about this and thank you for telling me i had no idea, Goodnight Jessica."

"Goodnight Mr Swan."

And she got in her car and drove off.

Charlie went back inside and i waited 5 minutes before i went inside.

When i walked inside i just closed to door and turned around and found Charlie standing there in front of me with the baseball bat.

I winced and the i started shaking with anger and i phased in front of Charlie.

I say i scared the shit out of him because he fell backwards that's when i heard Paul and the others.

_Bella baby relax don't do anything. _**Paul**

_He needs to pay. _**Bella**

_We know Bella but do it the right way. _**Kim**

_RIGHT WAY KIM YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME. _**Bella**

_KIM SHUT YOUR MOUTH. _**Paul**

_Paul relax NOW and Bella come outside and let Jared and Jake take control of this and i mean right NOW Bella. _**Sam**

Then everyone was saying come on Bella walk away from him.

So i walked out the back door with Paul right behind me.

When me and Paul got outside he phased back and he was naked and i remembered i phased without taking my clothes off. Paul noticed and after he pulled his shorts on he held his shirt out for me. I phased back to my human form and took it while i put it on i asked Paul.

"What do we do now Paul?"

"We will talk to the pack and decide but for now I'm taking you back to my place."

And we started walking to their place.

With Paul holding my hand the whole way there.

**Sorry it's not a long Chapter.**

**I've just been really busy next Chapter will be longer.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Love you all**

**Mel**

**x**


	6. YOU WILL ALL PAY

**CPOV (This is for everyone who is a fan of Charlie i thought you would like a bit of this story from his POV)**

After that fucked up Jessica girl left 5 minutes later Bella walked in the door i hate the baseball bat in my hands waiting for her.

When she seen the bat she winced i loved it when she was scared but then she started shaking and turned into a fucking wolf.

I fell backwards and stayed there and then another wolf a silver coloured one came though the back door after a few minutes Bella walked out the back door and the silver wolf followed her out.

Jacob Black and a boy i have never seen before then walked in and grabbed me.

"Jacob What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I Charlie are taking you to the police and your going to jail."

"I will get her for this Jacob mark my words boy and you and your little gang will join her in the ground by the time i finish with you all."

And they dragged me out of my house and to a car and drove me to the police station and when we got there right in a jail cell.

**KPOV**

Bella now hates me for telling everyone I'm so stupid.

**PPOV**

Me and Bella walked back to my place hand in hand.

She was a lot calmer now then we was before when we got back to the house she asked if she could go lay down for awhile.

I walked her to my room and said she could sleep on my bed and i will sleep on the couch i turned to go to the couch and she grabbed my hand and said.

"Paul please stay with me." and she pulled me towards the bed.

Before we laid down she snaked her arms around my neck and pulled my face towards hers we were inches away when Seth came running in.

"PAUL, Oh sorry i was told to come get you but i will tell them your busy." and he was turning for the door.

"No Seth what's up?"

"Sam is calling a pack meeting and he wants you too down there for it."

"Ok we are coming just give us a minute."

"Sure but don't take to long some of us want to go to bed, right Bella?"

"Fuck off Seth before i throw you down the stairs."

"Sorry Bella."

There was laughing down stairs when Seth was walking down and then he growled at them and yelled.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF."

And they laughed harder.

I turned to Bella and when i did she crushed her lips to mine.

When she pulled back she whispered 'Thank you Paul.' and walked out.

When i walked down the stairs i tripped and fell.

Yes i know a werewolf fall that's funny.

Well it was to everyone expert Bella and me.

Bella came running over to help me up well everyone else laughed at me.

**BPOV**

After i kissed Paul i left him standing there dazed and when he came down he fell.

He was pissed off when i ran over to help him up everyone else was laughing at him.

"Paul baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah babe I'm fine but their not when i have finished with them."

They all stopped laughing but then the dumb ass named Jared opened his big mouth.

"Oh Paul baby and you ok do i need to change your bum for you." and he laughed everyone all at once turned to Jared and glared and he said "What?"

"This is what."

And my Paul jumped at him and punched him in the face a few times until Sam yelled

"PAUL STOP RIGHT NOW AND STAND NEXT TO BELLA."

And Paul left Jared rolling on the floor in tears.

Kim came up to me then and asked Sam something and he nodded and she left.

I followed her and she walked down to first beach sat down and started crying her eyes out.

i know it was because of me so i walked but to her and grabbed her shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh Kim I'm sorry."

"Oh no Bella it's fine. Really."

I sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Kim i am so sorry for me yelling at you before i was just so pissed off and i should not have said that to you."

"It's fine i understand and I'm sorry i broke your promise and told Paul and everyone else."

"Well I'm glad you did tell them."

"Really?"

"Really."

And we hugged.

"BABE!!!!!!!" yelled Paul

"WHAT?????"

"SAM WANTS YOU AND KIM TO COME BACK NOW."

"OK WERE COMING."

We got up and started running back then i seen Paul and i ran straight into his arms and he fell backwards with me on top of him and we laughed.

"Wow Babe if i know you wanted to do this i would have kept you in our room."

"Our room?"

"Oh i mean....umm.....our......Yeah you see i was....umm you know."

"What do i know Paul Smith?"

"Would you like to share a room with me?"

"Of course i would love to." and i kissed him while still laying on him.

We got up and headed back to the house.


	7. Never say goodbye

**PPOV **

When me and my baby girl got back to my place and sat down. i sat on the floor with Bella on my lap. Emily was next to Paul holding his hand who say staring at all the girls with an upset look on his face. Jake had Leah on his lap, Seth and Kim were hugging next to me and Bradley, Collin, Quil, Embry, Jared and some girl with her head down not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Sam? Who's the girl?" i asked

"My name is Megan Bright. And I'm here for all the female were-wolves."

"WHAT?" all the boys yelled.

**BPOV**

"_Sam Who's the girl?" Paul asked_

"_My name is Megan Bright. And I'm here for all the female were-wolves."_

"_WHAT?" all the boys yelled._

I turned and seen Leah, Emily and Kim with tears in their eyes.

We all us girls knew this day was coming when i turned into a were-wolf the elders told me and the girls that one day a women will come for us and take us and teach us to raise a family but we have to leave the boys the only time we will see them is when we are at school.

I got up off Paul lap and he was shocked i grabbed Kim's hand and Emily grabbed Leah's we started to walk towards the girl named Megan.

But Paul grabbed me, Kim was grabbed by Seth, Jake grabbed Leah and Sam grabbed Emily.

Megan then said "You have 2 hours left together until Thursday. When Thursday comes the girls will return to school. I will leave and return in 2 hours." and then she walked out.

Bradley, Collin, Quil, Embry and Jared asked if they could leave and go down to the beach. Sam just nodded.

Kim and Seth went for a walk, So did Emily, Sam, Jake and Leah.

Paul and me on the other hand was sitting on the floor hugging me to his chest while rocking back and fourth crying.

After about five minutes i lifted Paul's chin up so i could see his face and i kissed him. He kissed me back with so much love, passion and lust.

I parted my lips and his tongue went into my mouth battling with my tongue.

When i pulled back for air Paul kissed down my jaw line and neck and back up on this way up i said.

"Paul i want you to make love to me before i go." he paused

"Babe are you sure?""Yes i want to do it?"

"Ok."

Then he picked me up and carried me to our room he placed me on the bed and hovered over me.

I pulled his face to mine and we started.

We were kissing when his hand went under my top i knew there was no stop plus i didn't want to stop not now or ever.

I felt his hand going under my bra and the felling of his hand on my breast felt so good.

He pulled my top off and lucky me he didn't have a shirt on so i went to his.........


	8. Look after yourself

PPOV

**I took her shirt off and she started to unbutton my shorts.**

**After she took them off me i was only left in my dark blue boxers.**

**Bella was laying under me in mini shorts and a pink bra i putted of her mini shorts and her undies were the same pink she looked so fucking hot. I had to keep going and it felt perfect to be one with Bella and i would never change that ever.**

**BPOV**

After we had sex. Paul fell asleep.

10 minutes before we had to leave i got dressed and went to wake Paul up. But when i walked into our room he was sitting on the bed with red puffy eyes.

"Oh Paul." and i ran to him and putted him into my chest and he started crying.

"Please....B-Bella d-don't l-leave....m-me."

"Babe I'm sorry i have to go but i will see you in 3 days i promise."

"I hope so baby i don't think i will be able to handle those three days as in is.'

"You will and to help you I'll message you everyday."

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"And i love you Paul Smith."

Their was a knock on the door.

"Come in." i said.

Sam walked in with the same face as Paul red and puffy.

"Bella it's time to go."

"Thanks Sam we're coming."

And Sam walked out.

"Come on Paul."

When i stood up i pulled Paul up with me.

I throw some things in a bag and went to leave.

But before i did i wrapped my arms around Paul's waist and he put his arms around my shoulders and we walked down stairs like that.

Emily, Kim and Leah were by the door with Megan waiting for me.

I turned to all the boys how were all crying but when they looked at me and Paul they smiled at the way we looked wrapped together.

I let go of Paul and walked up towards the boys and i putted Bradley and Collin into a hug and whispered so no one else heard besides them.

"Be careful when your patrolling and look after the boys and I'll see you both soon." the nodded and i turned to Quil and Embry and hugged them and said the same to them and i did and said the same to Jared.

When i came to Seth i pulled him into a hug and said.

"Look after yourself and the boys and i promise I'll look after Kim and Leah."

"I promise and thank you."

When i hugged Jake i promised him i would look after Leah for him.

Then Sam. Head boss so i call him into a hug. i whispered.

"Please while I'm away boss look after my Paul for me and I'll look after your Emily, Please Sam i need to know he will be safe while I'm away please look after him."

When i pulled back he had tears in his tears and he said.

"I promise I will do that for you Bella i swear i will."

I turned to Paul and he had tears running down his face.

He put his head down when i walked over to him.

I lifted his face up and kissed his tears that when running down his face. then i kissed him lips.

He pulled me to his body and i wrapped my arms around his neck never breaking the kiss.

Then Megan said "Bella I'm sorry but we have to leave now."

I signed and pulled out of the kiss.

And hugged him i whispered in his ear while hugging him.

"I love you babe, remember that and I'll see you in 3 days please until then look after yourself for me please."

"I promise i will Baby girl and i love you too."

We let go and i walked towards the girls and headed out the door but before we did we turned back and whispered "goodbye." to our pack, house and imprints.


	9. How did this happen

All Girls POV...... :)

KPOV

**God i hate this....**

**I miss Seth.**

**I miss my bed and home.**

**And I miss all the pack to.**

**I want to go home.**

**LPOV**

Stupid Bitch called Megan.

Taking us away.

God i want to kill her.

Maybe i will in her sleep i have the perfect plan,

Cause i want my Jacob.

**EPOV**

I want Sam.

And I know Kim wants Seth, Leah wants Jacob.

And Bella wants Paul but she is not showing it the girl never smiles anymore always crying when she thinks no one is around and she has pulled away from us girls.

**BPOV**

I missed my Paul.

But i was trying to hide it.

We have been away for two days now and I'm going crazy.

The day after tomorrow we go to school but Megan said we have to stay away from the boys so we can get used to them not always being there by our sides.

But that's the whole point of imprinting.

Hmmm?

Something is not right with this Megan.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Bella, May we talk?" Megan asked_

_"Sure what's up?"_

_"Um i have some rules we need to lay down for you and the girls."_

_"Ok then. What are they?"_

_"Here is the list. Read it with the girls."_

_I went to find the girls and told them we had rules when i open the letter i thought i was going to die._

_**1. Not aloud to phase AT ANYTIME.**_

_**2. No Contact with your imprints.**_

_**3. Say away from the imprints when back at school.**_

_**4. Make sure you follow the rules.**_

_That's the night me and the girls went crazy._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

While being here all we really did is listen to Megan talking about how we need to learn that the imprints will not always be there, or will would be training (fighting wise) or listening to her talk about the whole baby raising thing. Like she would know what to do.

**PPOV**

It's been to days.

No message from Bella.

She broke her promise.

_Paul maybe she is really busy- _**Sam**

_But they are not phasing it's not right- _**Me**

_Ok then i know what you mean we will go to the elders and ask about it- _**Sam**

So we ran to the elders to ask questions.

But we where not ready to see or hear what we did.

We seen Harry, Billy and Quil Sr one minute then they turned into three different people.

When we got there it wasn't the real elders.

They were Vampires. I could smell it.

Shape-shifting vampires.

What the hell is going on?

Where is the real elders?

Where's Billy, Harry and Quil Sr?

I look at Sam. He was shaking.

Then the vampires started talking.

"Edward why are we doing this?" the hungry looking one asked.

"Because Alice doesn't want anymore were-wolves around ok." Edward said

"But it's wrong Eddie?" the hungry looking one again.

"Well Jasper go talk to your wife about it." Edward said

"Emmett have you heard from Rose?" Edward asked.

"No not yet. She will call soon." said Emmett the big looking one.

"Sam?" i asked

"Yeah." he said.

"What are we going to do?"

"Find our girls that's what. Now lets go."

We ran and found the boys on first beach watching the sun go down.

"BOYS?" yelled Sam.

They all jumped up and yelled "yeah" all at the same time.

We filled them in about what's happening.

When we finished all of us where shaking.

And we went straight into planning to get our girls back home, plus planning to found out where they elders are.


	10. Homeroom and fears

**PPOV**

**(School = Plan and girls)**

We made a plan and are going to tell the girls at school i can't wait to see my Bella i need to know she is ok.

Sam came and picked me up and we headed to school.

When we got there Jake and Seth were upset.

"Jake what's up?" Sam asked

"The girls have rules and one of them is that they are not aloud to talk to us my girl doesn't want me anymore." and Jake fell to his knees.

I looked over to where the girls where and Leah was getting held back by Kim and Emily so she couldn't come over to Jake.

But when i seen Bella she looked like hell she had no life in her eyes and she was just leaning on her car with tears running down here face.

When she looked up and met my eyes i seen happiness, love, lust and more in her eyes.

I need to talk to her about this and soon we are all falling apart.

**BPOV**

When we got to school and got out Sam and Paul where no there the rest of the pack was Kim and Leah were losing it but when Seth and Jake came over everything got worse.

"Hey Babe. We all need to talk about something when Paul and Sam get here."

"Jake I'm sorry but were not aloud to hang or go near any of you until we come back it's the rules I'm sorry." and Leah turned away and grabbed Kim's hand and brought her over to me and Emily.

A few seconds later Emily's face lit up and i knew Paul and Sam were here.

I could feel Paul's eyes on me and when i looked up i wanted to run to him.

I don't know how long i was standing there but Emily noticed i was not walking off with them and she pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, You have homeroom with Paul talk to him behind her back let him know that you have a bad feeling about all of this. Please and tell him to tell the pack and the imprints that we love them all and miss them."

I pulled back and nodded and headed to homeroom.

I went to my seat and everyone's eyes were on me.

Paul was walking in when i sat down and i met his eyes again and i wanted to run to him again and just cry in his arms.

When he walked behind me to sit in his seat his hand ran down my back when he sat down i couldn't take it anymore so i grabbed his hand in mine under the desk. But then he let go and i got worried until i felt his hand on my inner thigh and his thumb was rubbing circles into my thigh.

I closed my eyes cause i missed his touch and the way it felt with his skin on mine.

My eyes opened when i heard the teacher enter but that did not stop him and I'm so glad he didn't stop.

5 minutes into class and Paul handed me a piece of paper that said.

Babe What's going on i know you want to talk to us and we have something to tell you. Please let us all meet and talk about this.

I miss you and i know you miss me too. Please i know that i am touching you now but i need more babe please i love you.

Well have a lot to tell you and it's important.

**Paul yes i miss you too, But we are not aloud near you at all.**

**And babe it's killing me not to hold you in my arms and kiss you,**

**Oh the girls said tell the boys that we love you all and we miss you.**

**And what do you mean a lot to tell us??**

**Babe what's going on?........**

Bella listen meet me after this class in the woods and i will tell you everything message the girls and tell them to meet us there and we will need you all in wolf form.

Please babe come and lets talk about it all.

**Ok i will message them and tell them to meet us.**

**I trust you so i will come but i have a bad feeling about that Megan chick it doesn't feel right.**

Well babe it's about her that's all i will say now message the girls.

I love you Babe

xx

**I love you too.**

**xx**

I messaged the girls.

**To: **_Kim, Leah and Emily_

_Girls meet me after class our favourite place._

_B's will be there cause i need to talk to you all_

**From: Bella.**

The Girls would know where to meet me because i got Paul to tell the girls where to go cause i have a feeling that all the girls phones are being watched.

Paul hand stayed on my inner thigh the whole time of homeroom and sometimes he would move his hand back and forth from my knee back up and back down over and over and over again.

When the bell went Paul still didn't move his hand.

We stayed sitting there and then the teacher looked at us and said that he was leaving and can we lock the door when we leave.

I looked at Paul when the teacher left and threw myself at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my lips on his.

I have missed his lips on mine so much.

He stood up and pulled me up with him so we were both standing up but then he pushed me across the classroom and up against the wall.

His hands found their way down my body and cupping my ass and lifting me up.

When he done this i wrapped me legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

I don't know how long we were there for but the door opened and walked in the pack and the girls.

**PPOV **

I ended up having Bella up against the wall and kissing her with her legs wrapped around my waist and pulling me closer.

When the door opened i knew it was the pack because i told them to bring the girls to our homeroom instead of the forest.

Then the pack look towards me and Bella i still had her up against the wall my hands cupping her ass, her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and us looking into each others eyes our lips about to touch again and Quil the dick head had to say something.

"Um Paul i know you love bells and all and you haven't seen her in three days and all and with everything that is happening worrying about her but i really don't want to see you getting it on with our sister. Oh god my young eyes will never be the same."

I didn't get a chance to say anything cause Bella snapped at him saying.

"Shut the fuck up Quil."

"Sorry Bells but we have missed you,"

"We've missed you too. Now Paul can you let me down so we can talk about what's been happening cause I'm confused."

"Sure babe." i gave her on last quick but passionate kiss and put her back on her feet.

We all sat down.

Leah in Jake's lap.

Kim in Seth's.

Emily in Sam's.

And Bella in mine.

The other boys were sitting close to us.

Sam told the girls and when he finished Kim and Emily were crying in Sam's and Seth's laps, Leah was shaking about to phase in Jake's and he was trying to calm her down. Bella on the other hand sat there motionless for a second and the jump out of my lap and started pacing, shaking and crying plus talking to herself about doing something but we couldn't hear what she was saying.

Everyone was watching her then she stopped turned to look at us and then ran to the door and ran off. We all jumped up and ran after her and she ran to the forest and phased shredding her clothes.

We all took us off and phased going after her.

_......i have to find them?...But how? And where are they?- __**Bella**_

_Babe come on talk to us and tell us wants going on- __**Me**_

_I can't Paul- __**Bella**_

_Please Bella we need you stop-__**Everyone**_

_I CAN'T IT"S CHARLIE I KNOW IT HE HAS PLANNED HIS- __**Bella**_

_Bella i order you to stop right now- __**Sam**_

_Fuck you Sam- __**Bella**_

_Guys and you go human i want to talk to Bella alone- __**Me**_

_Yeah sure- __**Everyone**_

Everyone phased back and left me and Bella alone.

_Babe talk to me- __**Me**_

_It's him i know it is- __**Bella**_

_How?- __**Me**_

_I got a letter from him telling me he has friends that will get me soon so i don't need to worry about anything-__**Bella**_

_He will not get you and no one else will- __**Me**_

_But i don't want anyone to hurt because of me. I don't want to lose anyone because of me.- __**Bella**_

_Babe go to the lake I'm at and come talk to me in human form please- __**Me**_

_Turn around- __**Bella**_

I phased back and so did she but i pulled my shorts on and handed her my shirt.

"Thanks"

"Babe no one will hurt you i promise. Do you trust me?"

"Of course i trust you Paul but I'm scared. God I'm a were-wolf and I'm scared."

"Babe it's ok to be scared i am here for you no matter what ok."

"Ok then. I love you Paul."

"I love you too Bella."

And then she ran into my arms and started crying into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head over and over again.

Then the pack came out of the trees and looked at us with tears in their eyes.

And Sam and Jake got into action to make a plan to protect Bella and find the elders plus fuck those vampires off.

Then Emily's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Bad move girls you broke my rules now you are all going down_."

_BEEP............_


End file.
